Getting More Pain or Love?
by theunknownlady2
Summary: Lucy gets sent to an orphanage, where the whole Fairy Tail guild is from the anime/manga. She was only 5 when sent, and gets in an accident. What happens from then on?


**Hi!This is my first story on this account! I have tried a different story on another account, but that didn't really work out. Well, ENJOY!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.**

* * *

"Welcome!", said a guy that was really short (probably shorter than me and I'm only 5) and old. "I'm pretty sure you'll love it here, Lucy."

"I don't want to be here, I want to be with my Papa!", I yelled trying to run away. "Where is he? He was here a minute ago!" I stomped my foot and huffed angrily, but my eyes were starting to water. "I didn't do anything to upset him, right? Why did he leave me _here?_

Suddenly, this little girl with white hair tied into a pony tail and some really weird clothes cmae and said, " He didn't love you, so he left you here at the orphanage. That's why you're here."

"Mirajane! Apologize to Lucy right now! You went through this too, but no one was there to insult you! You even had your siblings! Don't be too harsh on Lucy, she is just a little girl and she's alone." the guy said angrily.

"Well, Lisanna was just a baby and Elfman was just 2! I could handle it, but what about them-," Mirajane shouted back but I didn't want to hear the rest of it, so I ran in the direction I had came in, I think. The old man and Mirajane kept arguing, not really noticing that I ran away. The tears kept falling, and I wasn't really looking at where I was going and before I knew it, I was in the middle of the street with a car coming straight at me. I looked up and I froze mid-sob. Before I knew it, I saw a flash of blue, pink, and then blackness.

* * *

I saw light and I was scared. Was I dead? Do I get to see Mama again? Where am I? And then I hear some sobbing. How did I hear that? I'm dead aren't I?

"This is all my fault! if I didn't distract Master, then they wouldn't be here in this condition." a feminine voice said with her voice shaking.

"Mira! Don't cry! Natsu and Happy saved them, even if they had to show their magic. Even though now I have to pay for the damage on the car." an old voice said. Powers? Wait, wasn't this old man wearing the orange and blue suit? I silently giggled for a while cause the image kept popping back up. I don't know why, but I felt so happy. This next statement scared me though. "I could feel immense power from her though, she might be a special girl."

"I heard Natsu and Happy showed their power and got hurt! Where are they?" said a really firm voice and a door opening and closing. I really wanted to see who was talking but I couldn't open my eyes. Before I knew it, there was this really odd pressure in this room and a soft voice said, "Erza, calm down. I'm healing them right now. they'll be fine in no time.

"But Wendy-"

"No Erza!" A sigh followed that exclamation.

"Who did they save?" Erza questioned. She sniffed something and I guess that excited her because she said a quick never mind and left the room with the door opening and closing. I heard a groan follow that and a very tired voice Asking for water.

"Natsu! You're okay!" the small voice said, most likely Wendy.

"Of course, why wouldn't a Dragon Slayer be okay from a tiny crash." said Natsu I'm guessing. Wait! Dragon Slayer!?

I force myself to get up, but then overcome by a wave of pain. I guess I groaned because I felt all eyes turn to me. My eyes were opened this time and I saw everybody. Wendy had blue hair tied into twin ponytails and side bangs. She seemed to only be around three years old. How could she talk?

Mirajane's eyes were all red and puffy. She seemed to be the most surprised out of them all.

Master, I'm guessing, seemed worried. He was sitting on the ground.

A guy with pink messy hair and black eyes and a black scarf was also on a bed. I'm guessing he was Natsu. He had on white pants and a vest that only covered the sides of his body.

"How are you awake? You took most of the damage! Natsu and Happy came and took the rest of the hit." Mirajane said with curiosity lining the question.

"Shhhhhh, Mira. Let her have some water and then Wendy could heal her. Then you could ask the questions." Master said. I got a cup of water and Wendy came and stood over me. She let me drink the water first and then a weird glow came out of her hands. I felt most of the pain go away and she stumbled.

"Wendy used too much power healing Natsu and Happy. It's a miracle she's still standing." Mirajane said.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." Wendy said proudly before falling down. Soon after Wendy fell and she was laid on a bed a glow came. A guy showed up with orangish hair, glasses,cat ears, and a suit. "I'm Leo the Lion. Here's my key. Use it wisely, Lucy-san." the guy said handing me a gold key. "I was told to wait til you wouldn't be surprised, from your mother. You and your mother are Celestial Wizards."

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry if it seemed too rushed. I needed her to learn about magic before going on to the next chapter. Well off of that subject, did you guys like it so far I promise the next chapter will be a lot more better with her meeting...wait. I can't tell you guys what happens next. Just read the next chapter to find out what happens. I'll try to upload quickly. Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&amp;R!**

** -TheUnkwownLady2**


End file.
